


All I Ever Wanted

by avenged_tobio



Series: Xiuchen ABO/Family AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, I adore these two way too much, M/M, Omega Xiumin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly Jongdae is the most adorable to write, little bit of body image at the end, they deserve all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: There was a time when Jongdae thought that the world was a big place, but while holding the two most important people in his life, he realizes that his world is finally complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The heavily-requested second part of my new Xiuchen family AU! It’s short and sweet but I hope that it stands up with the original. I’ll be sure to make the next one longer. I’m glad to hear that Our Time got so much love so I'm more than happy to keep going with it :)

After spending another long 12 hours working at the hospital, Minseok wanted nothing more than to hurry and go home. Specifically, he was ready to get home and spend a couple minutes of quality time with the loves of his life, Jongdae and Taejin. Minseok has always been thankful for Jongdae being able to work from home, but now that they have a four-month-old son together, it gave him some peace of mind that he would always be taken care of while he was gone. He could barely get his tired limbs to work long enough for him to get his car started, but once he did the drive felt much longer than it actually was.

When Minseok came home, later than what he was hoping, he was surprised to hear the TV from outside the front door. It was 2 in the morning and he wasn’t expecting Jongdae to still be awake, unless Taejin was keeping him up again. His Christmas vacation started today so he was excited about having a whole week to spend with his favorite people; it was made even more special by the fact that it was going to be their first Christmas together as a family.

He quietly pushed the door open and tip-toed inside. The first thing he saw was Jongdae, dimly lit by some late-night infomercial, asleep on the couch with an also-asleep Taejin curled up on his chest. One of his hands was rubbing the infant’s back while the other covered the back of his head. It was a precious scene that Minseok had to watch for a few seconds longer.

Minseok walked over to Jongdae and kneeled beside him, giving him a gentle shake. “Hey, baby.”

Jongdae’s eyes fluttered open and it took him a few seconds before he realized that it was Minseok who was talking to him. “Hey, Minnie,” Jongdae greeted, his voice raspy from sleep. “What time is it? Did you just come in?”

“It’s 2 in the morning, and yeah, I had to stay over longer because of some problems at the hospital. What are you still doing down here? I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

Jongdae sat up slowly while keeping Taejin firmly in his spot. “I wanted to wait up for you, and Taejin was having a hard time sleeping. Also, I learned that he really likes Space Jam.”

“Hard time sleeping, huh?” Minseok sat where Jongdae was just lying and held out his arms to hold Taejin. He was tired from working for more than 12 hours, but he wanted to hold his son before he went to bed. “Long day?”

Jongdae shrugged, wrapping his arm around Minseok’s shoulders and holding him close. “A couple problems with his diaper rash but that’s about it. Baekhyun brought over some medicine for him so I think he’s okay for now.”

Minseok softly rocked back and forth, being careful about not waking him up. “It’ll be okay, little one. Your daddies will take care of it for you.” Jongdae softly kissed the top of his head and linked his hand with Minseok’s free one. “I’m sorry about constantly leaving you to take care of him by yourself.”

Jongdae let out a breathy chuckle and moved closer to him. “It’s all okay, Minseok, you know that. You’re working hard for us and we appreciate it.”

“I just… I’m worried that since I’m spending so much time away from home now that he won’t like me so much when he gets older. I don’t want to be a stranger to him.”

Jongdae sat back and motioned for Minseok to sit on his lap. The alpha cradled Minseok in his arms while Minseok continued to hold Taejin. Jongdae rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder and breathed in his scent, still refreshing after a long day of work. “Minseok, it’ll be literally impossible for you to be a stranger to him. You know, he’s the only person who knows what your heartbeat sounds like from the inside, and that’s something that no one can separate from you.”

Minseok laughed at his husband being a massive cheese-ball again. “Let me guess, you found that heartbeat quote on Facebook, didn’t you?”

“Actually, your sister sent it to me right before you gave birth. Don’t ask why, though, because I don’t even know.”

The couple laughed softly, both of them tired from their long days. Jongdae rocked both of them in his arms, his heart being so full of more love for them than what he knew to do with. The rocking almost put Minseok to sleep but he woke up at the last minute so Jongdae wouldn’t be left alone to put both of them in bed.

Then Jongdae had a thought. “Minseok, do you remember what today is?”

Minseok nodded. “December 22nd.”

Jongdae nodded. “But do you remember why today is special?”

Minseok took a second to think about his answer. “This time last year, I… oh yeah, it’s been a year since I first told you that I was pregnant with him. Wow… it’s been a whole year already?” He laughed softly to himself. “I remember sitting in the break room with Chanyeol and I told him about it. I had a craving for a weird sandwich with everything that I hate but this little one was hungry for them that day.”

Jongdae laughed and nodded. “And I still remember it like it was yesterday. This is still the best Christmas present that you’ve ever given me.” He took a deep breath and leaned his head back to try to stop his tears from falling. “I love you, both of you, so much that sometimes I can’t even handle it. You complete my world and I couldn’t ask for more than that.”

The alpha always got the most emotional after midnight, mostly during their post-lovemaking pillow talks. But Jongdae had become even softer and more loving after they had Taejin, as if he could be even more romantic than he was before. Minseok appreciated it and it was a constant reminder that he had picked the right man to experience this chapter of his life with.

Minseok leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you too, Jongdae, and so does Tae. I couldn’t have asked for a better husband.”

“I bet you’re glad you slipped your number on the side of my coffee cup that day, huh?”

Minseok shrugged. “Yeah, I can’t lie there.” They looked back down at Taejin, who had started fidgeting in Minseok’s arms. He had been a little better about sleeping throughout the night but he still needed his feedings around this time every night. He finally started wailing but Minseok was already on his way to the kitchen. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby. I know what you need.” He quickly prepared a bottle and gave it to him in less than a minute.

He sat at the bar while Taejin downed his midnight snack. While he was still eating, Minseok felt one of Jongdae’s arms go around his chest under where Taejin was resting. He placed his chin on Minseok’s shoulder and watched while his other hand brushed down Taejin’s hair. “That was fast,” Jongdae playfully muttered, talking about how fast he responded to the infant’s cries.

“Omega instincts,” he said proudly. He turned his head and gave Jongdae a kiss. “Jongdae, let me ask you something.”

“Hm?” Jongdae whispered, breathing in Minseok’s sweet scent, not as sweet as when he was pregnant but it was still therapeutic.

“Would you ever consider doing this again?”

Jongdae pulled back slightly to catch his breath. “What do you mean by that, Minnie? As in, having a second one?”

Minseok nodded. “Not right away, of course, but I think our family won’t be complete until we have a second one, or maybe even a third. I just want to know what you think about it.”

Jongdae chuckled low in Minseok’s ear, mostly from sleep but it was a sound that the omega loved anyway. “Did you enjoy being pregnant that much?” Minseok laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “But yes, if we could, I would love to have a whole army of children with you. How about we wait until this one is at least old enough to talk before we give it another shot?”

Minseok hummed contently. “Sounds like a plan.” Taejin finished off his bottle in one go and Jongdae gently took him from Minseok to give him a burping. It only took a couple pats on his back for him to burp loudly. “Oh yeah, he’s your child,” Minseok laughed, heading upstairs with Jongdae to put the infant to sleep. The night light that Minseok flipped on lit up the blue and white nursery enough for Jongdae to safely find the crib. They gave him one last goodnight kiss before they shut the door behind them, making sure that his monitor was turned on first, and headed down the hall to their room.

Minseok shrugged off his clothes in front of the mirror and stopped when he got down to his boxers. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror and giving every detail a deep look. He had a diet regimen while he was pregnant so he could try to fight off the baby weight, but he noticed that even after four months he was still soft around the edges. His belly and thighs were still squishy and he noticed that most of his clothes were tight on him but he couldn’t just replace his entire wardrobe. He loves his son and wouldn’t have traded the experience of being pregnant for anything, but he was still self-conscious about his body.

Jongdae picked up on this and joined him in the mirror. “Are you still thinking about this?” He placed a hand on his belly to get his point across.

Minseok nodded. “I was hoping it would be gone by now.”

“Minseok, baby, your body went through nine months of changes while you were growing a human being. It’s not going to go away after four months, especially when there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it feels like I get a lot of weird stares when my t-shirt is too tight.”

Jongdae chuckled and kissed the bond mark under his ear. “Let them stare. Let them know how strong of a person you are for going through that. I can tell you that no one will make a rude comment about the way you look but if they do, I’ll fight them myself.” Jongdae smoothly ran his hands over Minseok’s torso. He let out a chuckle and squirmed under his touch. “See? You’re gorgeous, and after I watched what you went through, I think you’re an absolute Greek god.” Jongdae took his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and flipped through his music library. He landed on a fun, bouncy song and put his phone back in his pocket. He swayed with Minseok to the beat and started singing at his favorite part.

_No matter how hard I try to find_

_And look at you again and again_

_That unpretty spot you keep talking about_

_I can’t see it at all_

“I can’t tell you enough how much I love you, Jongdae,” Minseok said as Jongdae twirled him to the song’s chorus.

“Same here,” Jongdae responded, giving him a kiss. “Okay, I know you’re tired, so go on ahead and take you a nice shower. We can cuddle more when you get out.” Jongdae waited in bed until Minseok was done with his shower and welcomed him with open arms before they drifted off to sleep together. Nowadays, a good night’s sleep was such a precious commodity, but having their son was still a gift that they wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

Because, for Jongdae, he was part of his world, the other part being the beautiful omega asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone see my nice GOT7 reference in there? ;)


End file.
